


"Oops."

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [4]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: CP, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Mochida Yuka mention, Nakashima Naomi mention, Satoshi suddenly becomes confident, Satoshiki, Shinohara Seiko mention, Shinozaki Ayumi mention, Shishido Yui mention, Yoshiki forgets how to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Yoshiki is the living embodiment of a cliché, and he doesn't have the energy to refute it anymore.





	"Oops."

Wasn't it wrong? Surely it was wrong. But Kishinuma Yoshiki was never a person to be right where it counted. But he'd performed such stereotypical feelings towards his best friend that it made him feel sick about himself.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Satoshi. Hell, Satoshi had been his first true friend when no one dared look at him, let alone give him a chance. Perhaps that was what set it off. Satoshi was purely different. Yoshiki wasn't mad about being gay either in such a deprived society, especially when he was looked down on for being a former delinquent anyway.

No, what pissed him off was that Satoshi seemed to be the protagonist in the middle of a real life harem. And Yoshiki had joined the never-ending stream of choices. Who was he kidding? He was out of the question in the first place! For starters, he was a boy. Satoshi wouldn't choose him, for he already had an interest in Nakashima. Then there was Shinozaki, a few other students he didn't know the names of, Satoshi's little sister (no one looks up to their brother like that, not even a loli), even Yui-sensei seemed to warm up to the boy. Yoshiki had about a three in one hundred chance that Satoshi could consider him an option, much less be interested in him. Overall, it was hopeless.

Luckily, Yoshiki had the treasured ability to hide his emotions and feelings when under no pressure, and he used this to his advantage. He couldn't afford losing Satoshi as a friend. He had tried to get over the fact that he would never be with Satoshi, but he still got an uneasy stomach, got nervous around him. Such a cliché, the whole gay-for-my-best-friend situation. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Besides, he had the feeling that Shinohara was going through the same thing with Nakashima.

"Hey, Yoshiki?" Satoshi suddenly snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah?" He replied quickly.

"Class is over," Satoshi grinned. "Unless you wanna stick around, there's the option of going home." As usual, Yoshiki had unintentionally blanked out the lesson and settled in his own private thoughts. It was a bad habit, especially with his grades skimming the requirements to even get into Kisaragi High.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He rose from his seat and trailed behind Satoshi out of the classroom. 'Best friend' might have been a stretch. Yoshiki was more of a tag-along to him, as far as he knew. Perhaps it was better that way. Satoshi wouldn't find out about Yoshiki's feelings towards him. He'd put in the effort to make a big deal out of touching Satoshi's ass in the corridor when he bumped into him. It was on accident. Not that he was complaining about it.

"Hey, uh, Satoshi?"

"Hm? What is it?" Yoshiki took an internal sigh.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Nah. You wanna do something?" He asked the blond.

"Well, you can come to my place and play video games or whatever."

"Yeah, sure." It wasn't an attempt or anything. Yoshiki simply wanted to spend as much time as possible with his crush. That time usually consisted of lunchtimes on the roof and video games in his apartment. Thing was, Satoshi sucked ass at them. Another thing was, he loved video games, no matter how bad he was, so he would never refuse. It was better to lose to Yoshiki than to Naomi and Yuka, after all.

As they walked to his apartment, Yoshiki could think of a million other things they could do, but cast them away. He knew Satoshi loved to play on console, and when he got mad at whatever game they were playing, Yoshiki could see his eyes light up with emotion. It made his heart race, and that wasn't something he could pass up to go to a café or something like that.

"Pick whatever you want," Yoshiki said as he unlocked the door and the boys walked in. "I'm just going to the bathroom." It was weird that Satoshi didn't notice this ever-going pattern. Perhaps he had and simply said nothing. But, as usual, Yoshiki locked the bathroom door behind him after throwing his jacket on the couch and started fixing his hair and uniform. He was naturally scruffy, but it got worse by the end of the day.

As Yoshiki walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Satoshi was still messing around with the small box of games that he had by the computer.

"Swap," Satoshi grinned and got up to use the bathroom himself. Yoshiki's gaze followed him until he was out of sight, and he sighed. As he approached the game box he managed to trip over his own feet and landed on his elbows sharply.

"Ow... gods sake," he grumbled. He sat back up and ran his fingers over the games with his eyes closed, stopping on a random case. With sore elbows, he inserted the game into his computer and plugged the consoles in. Once he got back up and made his way to the couch, Satoshi was coming back into the living room.

"You drop something?" He asked. "I heard a crash."

"Nah, I just fell-" A split second too late, Yoshiki had noticed that a corner of the rug had stuck up from where he had previously tripped. As if to emphasize that, Satoshi's foot caught the corner.

"W-woah!" Satoshi put his hands out to brace his fall. Of course, it was in the direction of his best friend, and he sent the two boys flying onto the floor. His hands hit the floor either side of Yoshiki, and their noses lightly touched on the impact.

"Uh-um... t-that happened, hehe..." Yoshiki stuttered, beginning to sweat. Satoshi lifted his head up quickly. How could he have been so clumsy to not watch his footwork? On the other end, Yoshiki was certain the brunette could feel the heat radiating from his face. His eyes locked onto Satoshi's, and just like that, he was stuck there, unable to move. He just prayed that this stupid stereotypical fall would indeed end with Satoshi getting up and not making things too awkward.

"J-jeez, I'm a klutz. Sorry," Satoshi half-laughed.

"M-mhm..." was all Yoshiki could muster. Satoshi became aware of the surprise and worry on the blond's face. Curious, he didn't move for a few seconds. Yoshiki didn't remove his eyes from Satoshi's.

"So... aren't you gonna shove me off?" Oh. That was how it was supposed to go. Yoshiki's elbows still hurt from where he tripped up earlier, and moving his arms suddenly seemed like an unnecessary effort. His heart was beating rapidly. Satoshi was aware of that - he was practically laying on him.

"U-uh..." Yoshiki swallowed. This was it. His cover that he'd held up for months was blown. With the position they were in, it would be easy for Satoshi to begin strangling him in a second flat.

Satoshi leant his head in a little more so that their noses were touching again, and Yoshiki held down a scared squeak. There was no way his friend could be this comfortable on top of him. Satoshi then proceeded to push himself up, and Yoshiki let out an inward sigh of relief. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Satoshi's hand slip, and the next thing he knew, their lips collided. Yoshiki just stared into the chocolate pupils above him with round eyes. There was no way this was happening. Satoshi didn't move for a few seconds yet again and continued to stare at the blond when he parted.

"Oops." He didn't sound like he meant it one bit, and suddenly Yoshiki had the strength to yank the brunette down by the collar and smash his lips against his own. He closed his eyes, but not before he saw a blush dusting Satoshi's cheeks.

A minute later, the two boys sat up and stared at each other. By this point Yoshiki had come back to earth. Satoshi kissed him. Mochida Satoshi, the boy whom every girl seemed to worship, had kissed him, troublemaker scruffy boy Kishinuma Yoshiki. The chances...

"The hell?" Yoshiki mumbled.

"H-huh?" Satoshi was still red. Yoshiki just dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I just... I don't understand..."

"W-well, you d-didn't seem to be retaliating, and I-I felt really weird, so I..."

"You picked me," he said quietly. A small smile appeared on his face. "You actually..."

"Uh... yeah..." Satoshi had never anticipated the idea of being so nervous around Yoshiki. It was surely strange. All the same, he grasped the blond's hand lightly. It was warm, and it felt right. Yoshiki started laughing. "W-what is it?"

"Your hair... smells like strawberries..." he chuckled, his signature smirk making its entrance.

"What- well, that's my shampoo! Is there anything wrong with that?"

"You crush strawberries into your hair whilst in the shower?"

"No!" Satoshi made out to be agitated, but he liked these stupid friendly arguments with the blond.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. There's nothing wrong with it. I liked it, actually." Yoshiki gave his hand a squeeze, and Satoshi's heart started thumping. "It was just unexpected from such a manly person."

"YOSHIKI!"

**Author's Note:**

> There's still no plot it was just me projecting my confused ass onto Yoshiki lmao. Throwback to when I thought I had feelings for my best friend hhgh. Also I know how dodgy the perspective switch at the end is, I can at least say I've improved on it since then. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
